Depression
by MewLover54
Summary: Pikachu has lost all hope after the loss of his trainer. Can anyone give him hope? PikaBun. Also has Buizarisu, Buizel and Parchirisu.


ML54: This is my attempt at an Angst story. I think it went well. It's a Lagomorphshipping story since I haven't got a PikaBun one-shot yet. It has BuizelxPachrisu as well, but it sort of focus's on Pikachu more than anyone else. I don't own Pokemon.

**Depression**

Buizel sighed as he threw another rock into the lake in front of him. Buizel was an orange, weasel like pokemon with a yellow float around his neck and two tails.

"_Why did it have to be like this? Why did Ash have to die? He was a good person." _He slammed his arm on the ground in irritation. He wanted to be by himself for now, which he knew was selfish. He saw how beaten up and miserable Pikachu looked after they heard the news of their trainers.

Pikachu was obviously the one to take this the hardest. Him and Ash were always together. More often then not if you found Pikachu, you found Ash and vice versa. They were the best of friends. Buizel knew that Ash loved all of his pokemon, including Buizel, all the same. But Ash always had a special place for Pikachu and vice versa.

And now that he's gone Pikachu had almost completely given up on life. No exaggeration. He had almost committed suicide at one point. If Swellow hadn't have caught him who knows what would have happened.

Now they had Pikachu on suicide watch until they deem him stable. Buneary had shift tonight. He only just got off when Buneary relived him of his turn.

But Buizel couldn't sleep, so decided to go by the lake to think. And of course their trainer popped into his mind. "I just hope he didn't suffer." Buizel muttered to himself quietly. Then the worry for Pikachu popped up, but he didn't have to worry about Buneary letting up duty. He wouldn't be surprised if she had taken the next four shifts as well.

At one point, Buneary had taken fourteen consecutive shifts and had to be forced to go and get some rest. He smiled. Pikachu was lucky to have someone like Buneary to love him enough to risk her own health just to make sure he'd be okay.

He heard someone sit next to him and turned in alarm. Only to see the white and light blue, yellow cheeked squirrel known as Pachirisu. "It's late Buizel." She looked at him with that little concerned face. "We're all worried about Pikachu."

Buizel's eyes shot open. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" Pachirisu let a small smile grace her lips, despite the depressing times.

"What else would it be?" She replied, causing the water type to sigh.

"Guilty as charged." He answered. He then turned back to the lake, frowning in depression. Sure he was glad it was Pachirisu that was here rather than say Croagunk, but it didn't lighten the mood at all. "Do you think he'll ever get better?" He asked.

"Pikachu's strong physically..." Pachirisu started. "...but emotionally he is very fragile. He doesn't like seeing us fall over. But his best friend, the one person he trusted more than anyone else, is gone. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes insane. Starting to dwell on old memories. Hallucinations. Everything."

The two stayed silent after that. Content with just sitting there. Buizel felt something wet on his face, and realised that he was crying. Pachirisu must of noticed, for she moved over and put her paw as far around him as she could. She managed to get to half way around his back, so started to rub it soothingly. "It'll be okay. We'll be with him all the way. Hopefully that will be enough to keep him sane." Buizel nodded, but let out a sob.

He then hugged Pachirisu completely and cried into her fur. Kind of dangerous since she was an electric type, but she had control and tried her best to keep him calm. Until her own tears came out as she cried into his fur as well.

* * *

Pikachu was sitting in a room with no windows, a single door and a mattress. Pikachu was a yellow mouse pokemon with a zigzag tail and red cheeks. He was just curled up on the mattress, tears still pouring down his face after four months.

He didn't sleep. He'd see him. And it wouldn't matter whether Darkrai gave him a nightmare or Cresselia gave him the best dream about Ash ever. He'd still have to wake up to find that he wasn't there. His fur was much paler because of it and his eyes were almost completely red.

* * *

Buneary, the brown furred, tan fluffed rabbit pokemon hopped carefully towards Pikachu's room with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water. She knew there was a chance that she'd have to force him to eat. He hasn't wanted to eat anything since he heard the news.

She knew how close Ash and Pikachu were, so this is no surprise. Which is why Buneary had found a certain item and was carrying it towards his room in her bag as well.

When she entered, she saw that he hadn't moved from his position on the bed at all. She hopped over, and picked some of the soup up in a spoon, blew on it and held it out for him. "C'mon Pikachu. It's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry..." Pikachu weakly replied, but was betrayed by his rumbling stomach. He was so malnourished that you could literally see his ribs and the vibrations of his stomach as it growled.

"Well. I think you're lying. The fact that your stomach sounds like an angry Ursaring supports this." Buneary countered, still holding out the soup. "Now PLEASE eat the soup." She pleaded. He sighed and with great effort pulled himself up and opened his mouth for her to shovel it in. His arms were very thin, so he was hardly able to hold anything.

She carefully put the spoon in his mouth, as he closed it around the subsistence. She carefully pulled the spoon back out as Pikachu took the food into his very grateful stomach.

He managed to eat three more spoonfuls until he started to feel sick, and told Buneary so. She pulled a second bowl out of her bag and held it in front of him as he vomited. Buneary held a look of pure helplessness. Here her crush was, in the most horrible time of his life and the only thing she could do was get him to eat and hold a bowl for his spew.

After he was done, Buneary handed him the water. "Thanks." Pikachu whispered gratefully, taking the bottle and carefully sipping the liquid to get the bile out of his mouth. He looked into his paws and thought to himself how he managed to do this to himself.

Buneary put the bowl to one side and went back to her bag. "I don't know if this is a good idea or not..." She started, causing the now laying down Pikachu to look at her. "...but I was walking around and saw this in a store window. And I thought you might like it."

She took out a small hat, but it was big enough to fit Pikachu. It even had two holes on the top for his ears. But that wasn't what surprised him. What did was the fact that it was red and black and had a pokeball like shape on the front. It was the same design as Ash's.

"I thought that you could make this your trademark..." He glanced up at Buneary with fresh tears in his eyes. "...in memory of him. I know you used to wear his sometimes and was always really happy when wearing it. I know it's not the hat itself. But knowing that Ash will always be with you. And he will Pikachu. He's looking down on you."

"He would want you to live your life to the fullest just like he did. He didn't give up when tragedy occurred. So you shouldn't either. I know you've probably heard it all before. But this time, try thinking about what Ash would want for you rather than your past with him." She placed the hat over his head with his ears popping through the holes. "He's always with you Pikachu. And this hat is a symbol of that."

"B-Buneary..." Pikachu stuttered before throwing himself into her arms, crying rivers into her perfectly clean fur. She was surprised at first, blushing furiously. "...t-thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me!" He continued to sob and cry into her shoulder. Letting it all out.

After Buneary got over the shock, she hugged back. This was the first time Pikachu initiated a hug between them. Usually it was her. But she hadn't done that when he had heard the news, giving him his much needed space. But the time for space was over. He needed his friends more than anything now.

"Pikachu. It's not just Ash that's with you either. All of us are. Me, Bulbasaur, Piplup all of your friends. We'll never let you down. And if you get knocked down, we'll pick you up again if needed." Pikachu pulled back and Buneary faced him.

And there it was. His smile. The smile that disappeared four months ago was now protruding on his face. Where it was supposed to be. This caused Buneary to smiled softly in response, going to let go.

But he surprised her again when he leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes were wide open now, staring right into his closed eyes. Soon though, her mind kicked into action and started to move her lips in time with his.

Soon they pulled back. They hadn't been at it for very long. It was just a soft, innocent, comforting kiss. Pikachu smiled his smile again, pulling at the rim of his hat. "Never thought I'd do that." He admitted, sheepishly.

"Why did you then?" She replied curiously. "You never showed any interest in me before. Why now?"

"Because I did what you said and I thought about what Ash would want me to do. Live my life to the fullest and go for anything I want. The reason I never showed any interest before was because I knew what would happen Buneary. We'd have to part ways at the end of the adventure."

"I just couldn't do that to you. I always liked you a lot. Especially since you saved me from being run over. I was shy as well. And me, being me, thought that getting into a relationship would distract me from Ash's gym battles and pokemon league challenge. But now, I don't have to worry about any of those thing. So did you want to do something, sometime?" Buneary smiled warmly.

"If it were any other time I'd be bouncing all over, everywhere right now." This comment earned a chuckle from Pikachu. "But, given the circumstances I'll do that later and say I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Pikachu's stomach then decided that point to grumble. "Man!" He grabbed his stomach in pain. "That hurts!" Buneary looked at the remaining soup and sighed seeing it cold.

"C'mon. Let's go get something." She said, grabbing his paw with hers. He nodded, limping slightly as his stomach attacked his muscles in protest of using valuable energy stores.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see Pikachu in the kitchen. And even more surprised when he started to eat a left over vegetable chilli from the fridge. Then absolutely gob-smacked when he smiled at all of them. But hat disarmed them the most was that he kissed Buneary on the cheek after he was finished and sat them both down on the sofa, with a bin nearby just in case.

This just showed everyone that miracles can happen. And hope was always alive.

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys liked it. Nothing against Ash by the way, I just don't like putting humans into my pokemon fics.

Mew: You're are human. You're not going to even put yourself in one.

ML54: Nope. Review please. Constructive critism welcome since I don't know how well I did for Angst themes. But just review please.


End file.
